gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Girl
Story In 2006 a young teenage girl named Nancy Simmons is celebrating her 16th birthday and her mother Karen gave her a special Ruby gem that gave her superhuman strength, superhuman leaping, enhanced speed, and agility. Karen explained that the ruby was passed down from generation to generation, it started when her mom discovered the gem's powers and decide to become Ruby Girl after being aware of the crime rate in Atlanta. Years later the gem was passed to Karen, she originally intended to pass the gem to her older daughter Sydney but Sydney declined because she feels that she wouldn’t be able to handle the responsibility, so now Nancy must take over the role of Ruby Girl. Meanwhile, a French-Canadian by the name of Christina Auclair has become very vainly after losing a beauty pageant three years ago. She later discovered a jewelry box under her bed and opened it thus releasing the spirit of Aubriana a powerful evil queen who can steal other girl's beauty and was sealed for it 4,000 years prior. Christina then became Aubriana‘s host and as a result, she has gained the ability to grow her nails and hair at anything, Christina decides to take the identity of Aubriana and steal the beauty of every beautiful girl all over the world. During her journey on projecting the world, Ruby Girl encounters a few friends, like the cold-blooded Rin Hope leader of the crimson dragon a clan that protects a mystical realm called Astalon and Azi, Rin's ditzy sidekick who was adopted by the clan after her mother died of illness and her father killed in battle. Three years before the events of the game the original crimson dragon clan that Rin's parents lead was killed along with Rin's parents and sister by someone who Rin thought was a friend but turns out to be a spy for the rival clan called the black fox. Ruby Girl must stop Aubriana from causing harm to beautiful girls all over the world. Characters Heroes * Ruby Girl/Nancy Simmons: The main protagonist of the game, * Rin Hope: A winged warrior and leader of the crimson dragon, her abilities involve light beams and flight. * Azi: Rin's ditzy sidekick who isn't very bright, has telekinesis, flying, and energy blasting abilities but sometimes forgets that she has them. Villians * Aubriana/Christina Auclair: The main antagonist of the game * Kaladen/Kara McClellan: Aubriana's hench-girl and friend, is considered the smartest of the McClellan twins. * Saladen/Sara McClellan: Aubriana's hench-girl and friend and Kaladen's twin sister, is considered the most talkative of the McClellan * Slaugtherhood/Paul Mathis: A man who wears a gas-like mask and a green hood and welds a long hammer. * Alpha-one/Kirk Boyd: A trained mercenary and a former commanding officer of an elite USMC Force Recon unit known as The Black Brigade. * Glexanta/Stacey Carney: A woman with an amazon like abilities. Others * Karen Simmons: Nancy's mother and the 2nd Ruby Girl. * LaMarcus Young: One of Nancy‘s best friends who serves Ruby Girl as her informant and assistant. * Sydney Simmons: Nancy's older sister who was originally chosen to be 3rd Ruby Girl, but she declined. * Jenna Moncayo: One of Nancy's best friend who is unaware that her best is Ruby Girl. * Brad Simmon: Nancy's father * Toker: Nancy's pet cat. __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Superhero Category:Video Games Category:Action-Adventure Category:T Rated